Abracadabra
by Ms. PINGUIN
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha itu bukan remaja ber-image baik. Dimata Naruto, dia hanya murid SMA 18 tahun yang brengsek. Dilain pihak, Naruto juga mencari tahu siapa Tuan Abracadabra sebenarnya. Namun, tahu 'kah Naruto kalau Tuan Abracadabra itu...   Onee-San Log In.


**Abracadabra.**

-Halo itu mantra cinta: part 1-

By Onee-san.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, applied.

Warning's: Au—Shounen-ai—Teenager—Thypo'—Tidak sesuai dengan EYD dan KBBI—SasuNaruSasu—dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah.

Angin berhembus tenang.

Burungpun tak pernah absen bercicit sambil bertengger pada ranting pohon, kalau cuaca sedang baik. Hari ini diawali dengan pagi yang damai. Kedamaian yang aneh. Mulai dari bangun tidur tadi, Naruto merasa tidak ada auman singa betina yang menggetarkan gendang telinganya.

Setelah mandi dan langsung turun ke bawah, Naruto juga mendapati kalau meja makan berbangku empat itu sudah dipenuhi oleh piring-piring yang menyajikan makanan enak. Tak lupa biar tambah menggoda, diberi sedikit kepulan asap tanda baru saja matang.

Padahal biasanya, mau sarapan atau makan malam, meja makan persegi empat itu hanya dipenuhkan beberapa box makanan dari resto langganan _Okaa-sannya_.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk dagunya sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru dapur. Tersangka utama yang dicurgiai oleh Naruto tidak ada di sini. Biasanya dengan tanda-tanda seperti ini, pasti orang itu ada pasti ada maunya. Naruto sudah hapal betul.

"Naru-chan."

Tuh, panjang umur 'kan. Baru saja namanya disebut Naruto didalam hatinya, orang itu sudah muncul sambil membawa blazer sekolah Naruto yang kelihatan rapih karena baru saja diseterika.

"Okaa-san." Naruto memanggil Ibunya dengan tatapan tanda tanya. Sedetik kemudian tatapannya berubah, seolah berkata: cepat katakan apa maumu.

_Okaa-san_ masih saja tersenyum sambil menggumamkan lagu yang baru saja disiarkan oleh radio lokal. Ia berjalan mendekati kompor yang masih menyala yang di atasnya ada _teflon_ berisikan telur mata sapi hampir matang didalamnya. "Hari ini nasi goreng, tumis daging tanpa tomat dan telur mata sapi." _Okaa-san _mematikan kompor, dengan hati-hati ia memindahkan telur mata sapi kesukaan Naruto ke piring bundar berwarna putih bersih.

Naruto menghela napas. Kebiasaan _Okaa-san_nya itu sangat mudah ditebak. Dia akan berubah sangat baik kalau ada maunya. Makanya Naruto yakin, setelah ini, _Okaa-san_ akan menyuruh atau meminta sesuatu hal dari Naruto, tak jarang hal yang disuruhnya itu tidak masuk akal.

"_Okaa-san_ membuat nasi goreng sedikit banyak. Naru-chan mau membawa bekal nasi goreng?" tawar _Okaa-san_ saat ia meletakkan piring berisikan telur di samping mangkuk tumis daging di atas meja.

"_Okaa-san_, aku sudah tidak membawa bekal lagi." Akhirnya Naruto menarik bangku meja makan setelah berdiri kurang lebih dua menit. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan _Okaa-san_ yang sedang menyendokkan nasi untuknya. Naruto ingat terakhir kali ia membawa bekal ke sekolah itu sekitar kelas lima atau kelas enam SD. Hari terakhir setelah teman-teman sekelasnya mengejek Naruto karena _Okaa-san_ membawakannya bekal didalam tempat berbentuk wajah kucing.

"Hari ini pulang jam berapa?" tanya _Okaa-san_ setelah memberikan mangkuk nasi kepada Naruto. "Lansung pulang ke rumah, ya." Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan perintah.

"Aku masih ada kelas tambahan untuk Kimia dan Bahasa Inggris—" Karena absen Naruto kurang dikedua mata pelajaran itu "—belum lagi kalau aku disuruh mengajar adik kelasku." Dan Naruto juga sering disuruh oleh Iruka-_sensei_ yang bertanggung jawab untuk mata pelajaran _H__ome __E__conomi__c_.

_Okaa-san_ menggiring sumpit yang menjepit irisan daging ke mulutnya sambil berkata, "Yah, memangnya tidak bisa kalau kau membolos saja?"

Ya, Tuhan. Memangnya Naruto harus mengikuti kelas tambahan Kimia dan Bahasa Inggris karena siapa? Itu karena _Okaa-san_ sering meminta Naruto agar pulang cepat untuk sekedar menemaninya ke _departement store_, salon, _pet shop_, atau hal-hal memalukan lain yang tabu untuk dilakukan oleh remaja laki-laki seperti Naruto.

Naruto mengunyah nasinya dengan gerakan berputar yang sangat pelang, sengaja agar dia tidak usang langsung menjawab pertanyaan konyol _Okaa-san_nya itu.

"Ada undangan makan malam yang harus kita hadiri." Masih memakan sarapannya, Naruto melirik _Okaa-san_ dari balik mangkuknya. "Tidak ada acara perjodohan, teken kontrak atau yang lain, kok."

Naruto tidak yakin kalau ucapan _Okaa-san_ bisa dipegang.

"Suer, deh." _Okaa-san_ membentuk huruf V dengan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya.

Masih belum yakin.

"Baik-baik. _Nitendo Wii_ sesuai keinginanmu."

Negosiasi diterima.

"Acara makan malamnya dimana?" tanya Naruto setelah menenggak susu coklatnya.

_Okaa-san_ mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, mengingat lokasi yang diberi tahu oleh temannya semalam. "Kalau tidak salah _Golden Rich_ Hotel. Jam tujuh 'teng enggak boleh telat."

"Kali ini siapa yang mengundang makan malam? Orang kerajaan? Kedutaan atau pembisnis baru?" tanya Naruto disela-sela makannya.

"Hanya teman lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Naruto menyumpit nasinya sebelum berdiri. Masih mengunyah, ia mengambil blazer dan tas jemblok yang di letakkan di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Jam tujuh, ya Naru-chan."

.

.

.

Saat mendekati gerbang masuk, beberapa murid berseragam SMA berlari menuju loker sepatu sebelum masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Hari ini mereka semua tidak mau dimarahi oleh guru piket _killer_ yang ditugaskan menjada setiap hari senin.

Naruto sendiri malah terlihat santai saja. Berjalan seolah lupa—atau berpura-pura lupa soal hari senin dan guru piket _killer_ itu. Tangan kanannya asyik menekan-nekan _touch screen_ ponsel pintarnya, telinganya tersumbat _headset_ putih yang tersambung ke ponsel pintar di genggamnannya. Tangan satunya lagi membawa tas bertuliskan Puma.

Mendengar musik metal dengan volume yang cukup keras membuat Naruto tidak sadar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya sedari tadi. Barulah saat orang itu menepuk pundaknya, Naruto sadar dan menoleh menghadapnya.

"Tumben telat." Teman sekelasnya itu merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Balas Naruto tanda tidak suka dengan ucapan temannya itu. Justru akan menjadi hal yang luar biasa kalau seorang seperti Naruto bisa sampai ke sekolah tepat waktu.

Mengingat jarak rumahnya ke stasiun kereta saja sudah menghabiskan tiga puluh menit. Belum lagi kalau ada masalah seperti keterlabatan kereta atau penumpang yang membeludak, seperti hari ini.

Salahkan juga _Okaa-san_ yang masih melarangnya membawa mobil padahal ada lima kendaraan beroda empat yang menganggur di garasi rumahnya. Naruto sudah delapan belas tahun, ia juga sudah mahir membawa mobil turun kejalanan saat kelas dua SMP.

Berbekal alasan demi keamanan, _Okaa-san_ melarang Naruto membawa mobil sampai batas umur yang ia tetapkan seenaknya sendiri. Naruto sebenarnya diberikan sebuah _opsi _lain, yaitu diantarkan oleh supir pribadi.

Tapi terima kasih, Naruto lebih baik berumpel-umpelan dengan penumpang kereta yang lain daripada harus diantarkan supir ke sekolahan. Sudah cukup ia dikatai _anak mami_ saat SD ketika ketahuan membawa tempat makan berbentuk kucing dan dijemput oleh _nany-_nya.

"Hari ini jadi?"

Naruto mengambil _uwabaki_-nya. "Kemana?"

"Ke rumahnya—"

"NARUTO! GAARA!"

Naruto dan Gaara serempak mendengus mendengar namanya dipanggil dari arah belakang. Anko-_sensei_ tidak begitu saja diberi julukan guru ter-_killer_ setelah wakil kepala sekolah super galak tentunya.

Dia tipe orang yang disiplin, omongannya enggak bisa diganggu gugat, hormat waktu dan hal-hal yang menunjukkan kalau dia cocok dikandidatkan sebagai _The Next Killer Sensei_. Jadi kalau ada satu murid yang datang telat mesti hanya satu menit, Anko-_sensei _akan mengoceh panjang lebar tanpa henti.

Seperti saat ini.

"Kalian tahu ini jam berapa? Jam masuk yang diwajibkan itu jam sembilan nol-nol. Enggak lewat satu menitpun. Lalu kenapa kalian terlambat?" tanya Anko -_sensei_ sambil mencak-mencak.

Naruto mem_pause_ mp3 yang sedang didengarnya, kemudian melepaskan _headset_ yang menyumbat telinganya. "MRL yang aku naiki telat. Lagipula aku kira kalau kelas Sejarah ditiadakan karena Kurenai-_sensei_ cuti hamil."

"Jangan alasan, Uzumaki! Lalu kau?" Anko-_sensei_ mengarahkan penggaris kayu ke arah Gaara yang mengunyah permen karet dengan santai.

"Aku salah naik bis."

Aduh, Gaara. Tidak ada alasan yang lain apa. Naruto menahan tawa saat mendengar alasan ngaco dari teman semenjak SDnya itu. Apartemen mewah yang ditinggali Gaara hanya berada dua blok dari sekolah ini, jadi mana mungkin di sekolah naik bis.

"Kalian berdua harus dihukum! Memangnya ini sudah yang keberapa kali kalian terlambat, hah?" Anko-_sensei_ masih saja meneruskan ceramahnya soal berapa kali Naruto dan Gaara terlambat lalu hukuman yang harus mereka jalani sebelum masuk kelas. Padahal Naruto dan Gaara saja sudah tidak memperdulikan apakah mereka berdua masih bisa masuk ke kelas pelajaran pertama atau tidak.

Gaara menguap saat mengambil _uwabaki_-nya.

"—Gaara! Jangan injak sepatumu!" bentak Anko-_sensei_. Percuma saja memarahi mereka berdua kalau toh ujung-ujungnya hanya dianggap angin lalu.

"Dasar _kacang merah_." Gumam Gaara. Untung saja Anko-_sensei _tidak dengar apa yang digumamkan Gaara barusan.

Naruto kembali mendengarkan lagu favoritnya. Sedangkan Gaara masih mengunyah permen karet sambil membaca _Shounen Jump_ edisi terbaru yang ia beli akhir minggu kemarin. Mereka berdua meninggalkan Anko-_sensei_ yang kini berteriak memanggil nama mereka, menghasilkan gema yang memantul seloker sepatu.

.

Di tempat lain, Naruto berhenti karena sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah karton hitam yang ditempel pada mading sekolahan menarik karena menyajikan beberapa foto hitam-putih yang menurutnya unik.

Dari sekian foto yang ada tertempel, ada satu foto yang menurutnya keren. Sebuah foto yang sengaja diambil membelakangi dua tangan yang bergandengan, dengan efek pantulan cahaya dari matahari terbenam.

Gaara baru saja berhenti jalan saat sadar omongannya tidak ditanggapi oleh Naruto. Ia celingukan kanan kiri untuk mencari Naruto. Ternyata orang yang dicarinya berhenti beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini." Naruto menunjuk foto yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Oh, itu." Tanggapan datar dari Gaara.

Naruto melirik Gaara dari ekor matanya. "Kau tahu foto ini?"

"Enggak." Jawab Gaara tidak tertarik pada foto-foto tidak berwarna itu. Baginya, foto-foto itu tidak ada istimewanya sama sekali. "Tapi yang aku tahu itu hasil foto yang diperlombakan pada Japan Photographer Expo beberapa hari yang lalu."

Wajar saja kalau foto itu bagus. Ternyata pemenang dari perlombaan photographer se-Jepang. Naruto kembali terpaku pada lembaran hitam putih di papan mading.

"Kenapa? Kau mau? Ambil saja."

"Memangnya boleh?"

Gaara menempelkan permen karetnya pada selembar tissue lalu melemparkannya ke tong sampah walau gagal masuk sasaran. Lalu mengganti dengan permen karet yang baru. "Boleh, saja. Kau kenal si _rambut merah __berkacamata tebal_ itu? Dia 'kan salah satu anak photographer, kalau kau minta ke dia mungkin dibolehkan."

"Karin? Tidak terima kasih, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko mendekati induk macan." Naruto pura-pura bergidik ngeri.

Gaara menggedikkan bahunya. Dia yang pertama kali jalan menuju kelas, atau atap sekolah, atau kantin, atau kemana saja selama menunggu hingga kelas Sejarah selesai. Disusul Naruto, sebelum berjalan, dia sempat melihat sebuah nama yang ditulis dengan tinta spidol warna silver.

_Abracadabra_.

_Konyol_.

Entah apa maksudnya, hanya saja Naruto tidak habis pikir kenapa siapapun orang itu mau memilih nama samaran konyol berupa mantra sulap pasaran itu.

Si _pirang_ belok dipertigaan koridor dasar gedung sekolah. Gaara bingung, kelas mereka ada di lantai dua, itu artinya mereka harus menaiki tangga yang berada di ujung koridor. Percuma saja Gaara memanggil Naruto, kalau yang dipanggil saja mendengarkan lagu dengan volume keras.

Naruto melengos menuju kantin tanpa memperdulikan ruang guru yang dia lewati. Tujuan pertamanya adalah mesin penjual minuman lalu bibi penjual ramen kesukaannya.

"Ada uang receh?" setelah mengorek kantong celana, kemeja, blazer dan tasnya, Naruto baru sadar kalau dia tidak mempunyai uang receh satupun. Naruto meminta atau meminjam uang receh kepada Gaara.

"Dengan ini bisa?" entah maksudnya mengejek Naruto yang tidak mempunyai uang receh atau apa, Gaara menunjukkan kartu kredit yang ia keluarkan dari dompet kulit hitamnya.

Tunggal Uzumaki berdecih, "Mau dimasukkin lewat mana?" Naruto enggak punya uang receh, begitu juga Gaara. Artinya dia enggak bisa beli minuman ringan kalau tidak ada uang koinan.

"Begini aja." Gaara menggulung lengan kemeja tangan kanannya. Menyelampirkan tas selempangnya ke belakang, mengambil napas panjang, kemudian menumpukan segenap kekuatannya pada kepalan tangan kanannya.

Dan...

_Brakh!_

"Woah! Keren!" Naruto terpukau dengan kekuatan Gaara. Jangan lupakan kalau _Sabaku no _bungsu itu pemegang sabuk hitam dalam bidang Taekwondo saat dibangku kelas satu SMA.

Gaara tidak mempusingkan rasa sakit akibat menggebrak bagian atas mesin penjual minuman otomatis itu, ataupun resiko mesin itu akan rusak. Toh, kalaupun rusak, pihak sekolah bisa membeli yang baru. Buat apa mempunyai kas yayasan banyak, kalau membeli mesin seperti itu tidak bisa.

Naruto menatap mesin penjual minuman ringan dengan penuh harap. Setelah menekan tombol, hanya perlu beberapa detik setelah Gaara menggebrak bagian atas mesin penjual minuman otomatis, minuman kaleng yang dipilih Naruto keluar.

"Makasih, ya."

Gaara hanya mengangguk karena konsentrasinya sudah kembali pada halaman _Shounen Jump_-nya.

Meja kantin bersebelahan dengan pilar yang menyajikan angin berhembus sejuk dipilih Gaara, sedangkan Naruto berinisiatif memesan makanan. Dia sudah membayangkan apa saja yang akan dibelinya. Bahkan Naruto lupa kalau tadi sebelum berangkat, dia sudah menghabiskan seporsi—dua porsi nasi goreng buatan _Okaa-san_.

Bibi penjual mie ramen sudah hapal betul pesanan khusus Naruto. Tanpa daun bawang dan irisan tomat. Jadi saat Naruto bilang: aku pesan satu, sambil menyengir lebar, bibi berbadan tambun itu langsung mengacungkan jempolnya.

Mereka tidak sendirian di kantin sekolah. Ternyata ada beberapa murid kelas dua yang bergerombol di meja paling pojok. Naruto menenggak minuman berkarbonasi kalengannya sambil berjalan, sedangkan matanya melihat ke satu titik. Gerembolan murid kelas dua yang lebih didominasi perempuan. Lima atau enam murid itu membuat kantin yang biasanya sepi disaat seperti ini menjadi sedikit ramai dengan suara mereka yang tidak bisa dipelankan.

Naruto memilih mengencangkan volume mp3-nya sampai angka dua puluh tujuh. Konsentrasi tidak bisa dibagi dua, karenanya Naruto berjalan sedikit melenceng dari jalur sehingga menabrak seseorang yang berjalan melawan arah.

"Ah, maaf."

Si pirang mendongak. Melihat seorang murid laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam jauh lebih acak-acakkan dari Naruto. Dia masih mending mau mengenakan dasi, memakai blazer meski ujung kemejanya keluar. Sedangkan orang yang saat ini memandangnya Naruto seolah tidak suka karena disenggol secara tidak sengaja olehnya hanya menggunakan kemeja putih yang tangannya dilipat sampai siku, tanpa dasi dan blazer.

_Aquamarine_ bertemu Obsidian.

"Lain kali—" Naruto melepaskan _headset_ nya saat dia melihat bibir orang itu bergerak "—kalau jalan pakai mata."

"Hah?" Naruto tidak menyangka kalau tanggapan yang diberikan oleh murid urak-urakkan itu seketus ini. "Ya... Makanya aku bilang maaf."

Sepertinya murid itu tidak tertarik membalas lebih lanjut perkataan Naruto. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang menggumamkan hal tak jelas di tengah kantin. Naruto bisa melihat kalau murid yang menginjak _uwabaki_-nya seperti Gaara itu membawa kamera DSLR di tangan kirinya. Ia juga membawa sebuah kaleng bir di tangan satunya lagi. Bukannya dilarang membawa minuman keras ke sekolah.

Meski Naruto sering melanggar peraturan sekolah dan tak jarang menantang guru piket dengan ulahnya. Tapi dia tidak senekat murid dengan model rambut aneh itu. Gaara menutup _Shonen Jump_ dan menyimpan ke dalam tas selempangnya saat seorang pelayan tempat Naruto memesan makanan datang.

"Heh, Naruto." Panggilan Gaara mengalihkan Naruto. Ia langsung kembali ke meja saat Gaara menunjuk mangkuk ramen yang tersaji di sana.

"Kau tahu dia siapa?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara memakan bakpao dagingnya sambil menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Ada murid laki-laki yang tadi di senggol Naruto seperti sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan salah satu murid perempuan dari gerembolan perumpi itu. Dia terlihat lebih mendominasi pembicaraan sambil sesekali menunjuk layar kameranya.

"Oh, dia." Gaara menunjuk orang yang dimaksud Naruto. Yang dibalas dengan anggukkan. "Dia Sasuke Uchiha. Anak kelas tiga-empat."

"Sasuke apa?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Jawab Gaara sambil mengunyah bakpao-nya.

"Namanya aneh," Naruto menyesap kuah ramennya. "Kipas Sasuke."

"Uchiha, bodoh. Bukan _Uchiwa_." Koreksi Gaara sambil membalas pesan dari teman sesama pengguna ponsel pintar sepertinya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Uchiha sebelumnya."

Gaara memasukkan kembali ponsel pintarnya kedalam saku kemeja, "Wajar 'kan. Pertama—" Gaara menaikkan jari telunjuknya "—Kau pindah ke sini semester awal kelas tiga. Kedua—" dilanjutkan dengan jari manis "—Anak kelas kita tidak pernah akur dengan anak kelas Sasuke. Dan ketiga—" terakhir jari tengahnya "—Sasuke sering di_skors_."

"Kok bisa?"

"Bisa saja. Meski pintar dan sering membanggakan ekstrakulikuler photography kita dalam perlombaan, dia mendapatkan julukan _Bad Boy_ oleh guru-guru di sini karena kenakalannya."

Gaara berhenti sejenak melihat Naruto yang menunjukkan wajah serius medengarkan penjelasannya sebelum melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya. "Mulai dari berpakaian tidak rapih, sering membolos, berkelahi dengan SMA lain, hingga kepergok merokok di sekolah."

Naruto mengerenyit. "Aku lihat dia membawa sekaleng bir."

"Tidak heran. Aku yakin kalau tasnya digeledah, akan ada lebih banyak kaleng yang kau temukan di sana."

"Memangnya tidak ada ancaman D.O dari guru atau kepala sekolah?" sepertinya Naruto dan Gaara mulai tertular virus gossip dari kelompok kecil murid yang ada beberapa meja di belakanga mereka.

"Mana berani mereka mengancam salah satu anak pendiri yayasan sekolah kita."

"Ee?" Naruto terkejut. Dia baru tahu kalau Sasuke Uchiha itu anak pendiri yayasan sekolahnya. Karena memang nama yayasan dan sekolahnya menimba ilmu tidak ada embel-embel Uchiha sama sekali.

"Kalau kau mempunyai masalah dengannya, hanya ada dua jalan penyelasaiannya. Kau keluar dari sekolah secara terhomat atau memalukan."

Naruto jadi teringat dengan kasus guru IPA yang sering menjaga ruang kesehatan yang mengundurkan diri secara tiba-tiba beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dari desas-desus yang beredar, diketahui kalau guru yang baru berkerja beberapa bulan di sekolah itu mengundurkan diri karena mempunyai masalah dengan Sasuke.

Kalau tidak salah, guru baru itu secara tidak sengaja menumpahkan cairan _aseton_, celakanya cairan pelarut itu mengenai sebuah map merah yang berisikan kumpulan foto yang akan dikirim Sasuke untuk dimuat dalam surat kabar Nasional.

Dia kurang tahu kelanjutannya bagaimana, yang jelas keesokan harinya guru baru itu langsung mengundurkan diri secara mendadak.

.

.

.

Gedung sekolah berlantau empat itu lengang dari keramaian yang dihasilkan para murid. Jam setengah lima ketika Naruto keluar dari kelas Bahasa Inggris yang merangkap menjadi kelas Multimedia Bahasa.

Kelas yang sengaja dibuka untuk para murid yang memiliki absen atau nilai kurang dalam Bahasa Inggris itu hanya diikuti oleh enam atau tujuh siswa, termasuk Naruto. Jadinya saat kelas dibubarkan, jauh terasa sepi dibandingkan dengan kelas yang lain.

Beruntung dia tidak menjadi murid laki-laki tunggal di sana, karena masih ada murid kelas tiga-dua yang sering menggunakan kaca mata hitam bulat yang aneh, juga si gendut dari kelas tiga-enam.

Sisanya adalah siswi kaya yang sengaja membayar lebih agar bisa mengikuti kelas pengganti ini. Padahal mereka sengaja tidak masuk selama hampir tiga bulan untuk keperluan yang tidak penting. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang didesak oleh _Okaa-san_nya dengan alasan: kamu anak _Okaa-san_ satu-satunya, membuat Naruto tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

Kelas Bahasa Inggris berada satu lantai dengan ruangan anak _photography_.

Bagian muka ruangan itu lebih menonjol dibanding dengan ruangan yang lain di lantai tiga. Hampir permukaan luar dindingnya dipenuhi dengan hasil _jepretan _anggota ekstrakulikuler yang digandrungi banyak peminat itu. Pintu hitamnya sedikit terbuka, menghasilkan celah yang menunjukkan bagian dalam ruangan berdominasi warna putih dan merah.

Naruto mengintip saat dia ingat dengan foto yang ditempel pada mading yang ia lihat tadi pagi. Sepertinya kosong, karena tidak ada tanda-tanda aktifitas di dalam.

"Cari siapa?"

Tubuh Naruto mengkaku ketika sadar ada yang memergokinya sedang mengintip ruang _ekstrakulikuler photography_. Naruto membalikan badannya. Mendapati wakil ketua klub yang terkenal dengan _image_ galak dan jutek. Ia membawa gulungan karton putih di tangannya.

Sebelum bertanya sekali lagi, dia membenarkan posisi kaca mata berbingkai tebal itu. "Aku tanya cari siapa?"

"Oh—tidak."

"Kalau begitu bisa geser? Aku mau masuk."

Saat Naruto sadar ia menutupi jalan masuk, dia bergeser ke samping kiri. "Etto. Aku mau nanya."

Wakil ketua itu menoleh sambil berusaha membuka kunci ruangan.

"Apa foto yang dipajang di mading bawah itu boleh aku minta?"

"Maksudnya?"

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat diserang dengan tatapan jutek dari wakil ketua. "Ya, sayang saja kalau hanya disimpan di dalam lemari atau dibuang."

Wakil ketua berdiri di ambang pintu yang sudah terbuka. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil masih tetap melihat Naruto yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Foto yang mana?"

"Ah—foto hitam putih bergambar tangan yang saling bergandengan dengan tulisan _Abracadabra_ dibagian pojok bawah."

Dari _name tag_ yang terpasang disisi kiri blazernya, diketahui nama asli wakil ketua itu adalah Karin. "Aku sih terserah saja."

Naruto menyengir sambil menghembuskan napas lega.

"Tapi kau harus minta ijin dulu sama yang punya."

"Siapa?"

"Aku kurang tahu. Kenapa tidak tanya dengan Haruno saja. Dia yang memegang tugas untuk mencetak foto itu."

Karin meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri lesu sedikit kecewa mengetahui kalau Karin tidak mau memberitahu siapa sebenarnya si _Abracadabra_ atau pemilik foto yang diincar Naruto itu.

.

"Siapa?"

Karin meletakkan karton yang dia bawa pada sebuah rak di atas meja persegi panjang. Di sana, ada yang sedang sibuk memeriksa hasil jepretannya seharian kemarin.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Tapi sepertinya dia anak kelas tiga-satu."

"Mau apa?"

"Dia ingin meminta fotomu yang dipajang di mading. Katanya sayang kalau cuma disimpan atau dibuang."

"Cih." Orang itu berdecih, setelah mematikan kamera DSLR-nya, kemudian menyimpan rapih di dalam tas kamera berwarna hitamnya. "Berikan saja. Sudah tidak diperlukan lagi, 'kan."

Karin hanya mengangguk sambil membereskan lembaran foto yang berceceran di atas meja. Si ketua klub meraih tas jemblok yang berada di samping kaki kursi sebelum berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Langsung pulang? Tidak ikut perayaan kemenangan kita?"

"Tidak." Si ketua mendorong pintu agar terbuka. "Ada acara makan malam bodoh yang diadakan Ibuku." Lalu keluar, membiarkan pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

**Continued.**

-Onee—san note:

_Aku _mau ngasih tahu kalau sementara waktu, _aku_ numpang publish cerita di akun Ms. Pinguin. Soalnya akun ini milik bersama (_Aku _dan Mikan Kecil). Jangan bingung, ya, soal author yang berbeda. ^ ^.

Ditunggu masukkan dari pembaca melalui riview yang ditinggalkan. Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca sampai akhir. Kasih tahu, ya kalau ada yang kurang dan apa fic ini perlu dilanjutkan atau tidak.

Oh, ya. _Aku_ baru punya twitter yang dibuatin sama Mikan Kecil, kalau berkenan silahkan di follow yah OneeSan .

Moo—Arigato, ne.

.

Onee—san, Log out

.


End file.
